Magic Mischief
by guliette-saruwatari
Summary: Loki tombe sur terre à la suite d'un accident. Ce qu'il va y trouver vaut tout les royaumes de l'univers : Une seconde chance Car qui sur terre n'a jamais entendu parler du célèbre magicien Magic Mischief ? /!\ humour décalé en vue ! allons allons entrez dans le monde de la magie des arts.
1. Chapter 1

Magic Mischief

- chapitre 1 -

Le cube.

Le cube fut la première chose à laquelle il songea en reprenant ses esprits. Il en avait besoin, besoin de s'en approcher. Pas jusqu'à le toucher mais juste assez pour pouvoir sentir le terrible pouvoir de l'artefact. Il en avait besoin. Tout son corps tremblait , il transpirait à grosses gouttes et une horrible nausée lui retournait sans cesse l'estomac . Il aurait juste voulut que tout s'arrête , qu'il l'oublie, qu'il le laisse se non il était toujours là , toujours présent pour l'empêcher de dormir ou de penser à autre chose. Il le torturait mieux que tout les geôlier d'Asgard.

Le manque.

Car oui, il était en manque , en manque de magie. Le cube avais agit sur lui comme une drogue décuplant ses capacités mais aussi ses sentiments les plus sombres .

Avec un peu de recul il s'était rendu compte que Thanos avait fait de lui ça marionnette , qu'il l'avait manipulé et avait anéantie toute sa volonté le brisant encore une fois ...

NON ! Il ne voulais plus y repenser .Ça le rendait malade .

et son p.. Odin , cet imbécile , qui avait bridés ses pouvoirs en pensant l'aider , tout cela ne faisait que contribuer a son malaise ...

Cela faisait plusieurs Semaines que Loki était alité . Il n'avait plus aucune force a cause du manque et de l'absence de ses pouvoirs qui étaient l'essence même de son être.

Seul son esprit restait éveillé et alternait des phase de manque profond où il perdait tous ses moyens et les phase de colère ou il fulminait intérieurement et laissait son esprit malade divaguer à ses envies les plus sadiques et tordues.

Mais le pire étant les phases de dépressions où il faisait le point sur sa vie , ses actes et ses origines avec pessimisme et défaitisme.

Tout ceci inquiétait beaucoup Thor sachant pertinemment qu'il était mauvais de laisser son frère se torturer l'esprit de la sorte et il était certain qu'il finirait par réussir à se rendre fou . Le dieu du tonnerre décida donc de parler au père de toute choses.

- Père , dit il en s'inclinant, il faut faire quelque chose pour Loki ! je ne supporte plus de le voir se laisser mourir ainsi.

Odin soupira. Oui, lui aussi cela le tracassait. Il aimait de tout son cœur son cadet et était conscient de ne pas avoir réussi à mieux le comprendre mais Loki était un criminel, il avait ôté la vie de centaines de Midgardiens innocents et de ce fait il devait être punis. Ce problème avait longuement laissé le dieux des dieux hésitant , pourtant il pensait avoir trouvé la solution.

- L'exil ?! Faillit s'étrangler Thor, Père vous n'y pensez pas !

- Essais de me comprendre, l'exil sur un royaume éloigné et vide est le mieux pour lui, il sera en sécurité, à l'abri des personnes pouvant lui faire du mal et à l'abri de lui-même.

- ... Je comprends mais c'est risqué. Le bifrost est encore instable et vous êtes fatigué père.

- Je le sais mais ni t'a mère ni personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis c'est le mieux pour lui ! Je veux sauver mon fils !

Le dieu du tonnerre se retira dans la chambre de son frère . Il passa sa main dans les mèches brunes , il avait sombré dans un sommeil agité. Le blond resta pensif un instant ce rappelant l'enfant malicieux et joueur qu'avait été Loki. Peut être que l'exil lui ferait du bien, peut être redeviendrait-il le Loki d'avant ..

- Ne réfléchis pas trop mon frère les rouages de ton cerveau font tellement de bruit qu'ils m'empêchent de dormir.

Thor sursauta , la voix éraillée de son frère l'ayant interrompu.

- Loki ... je .. père

- Il ... n'est pas mon père

Le blond soupira mais ne tint pas compte de la remarque.

- Il a décidé de ta sentence

- Ah... , dit-il d'un air las , il était ? la mort a dû être votée a l'unanimité chez ses vieux croutons séniles du conseil ...

- Pourrais tu pour une fois respecter nos ainées Loki ? Et non ce n'est pas la mort ta punition. Pour purger ta peine tu sera envoyer dans un royaume loin de tout. Mais avec la quasi totalité de tes pouvoirs, Père a décidé de brider tes facultés à te téléporter et tout pouvoir pouvant blesser ou tuer quelqu'un .

- Oh ... bien , bien . c'est ... peut être mieux ainsi ...

- Oui, tu .. PARDON ?

- Non je me disait , confia t-il d'un air fatigué , que cela pourrait me - il chercha ses mots - soulager.

- Je.. , euh tu ? .. ou-oui le ... le départ est prévu pour demain essais de te reposer

- C'est cela , au revoir Thor.

Le géant blond ferma la porte avec douceur et s'affala lentement sur le mur. Son frère était sans doute le plus grand mystère vivant de tout l'univers.

Le lendemain Odin se tenait devant le bifrost avec Heimdall. Thor fit son apparition soutenant son frère simplement vêtu d'un tunique verte et d'un pantalon mêlant cuir et tissu.

Le père de toutes choses lança un regard au gardien visiblement aussi inquiet que lui. Il s'approcha de son cadet et posa son sceptre sur son torse.

- Loki, mon fils je libère tes pouvoirs.

Le principal intéressé n'eut même pas la force de corriger Odin. Il empêchait les larmes de lui monter au yeux en sentant sa magie , son essence, sa vie couler librement son corps on le laissait enfin être lui même il se sentait enfin complet. Instantanément il réussit a se redresser sur ses jambes.

- Il est l'heure ,dit Heimdall de sa voix grave.

- Je le sais Heimdall, allons y .

Il regarda une dernière fois son fils. Il s'en voulait , quand il le regardait il voyait un gamin qui avait grandi trop vite, capricieux et encore fragile .

Le père de toutes choses posa sa main sur son front , il était brulant de fièvre .

- Loki, m'autorises-tu as puiser dans tes réserves ?

Il leva ses yeux verts dans un acquiescement silencieux.

- Bien. Moi Odin, je te déclare , Loki, exilé temporaire d'Asgard et en vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je t'envoie sur un royaume lointain pour purger ta peine .

Une lumière entoura Loki dont le corps perdait peu a peu ses couleurs

Soudain tout le bifrost trembla et une lumière éclatante émana du corps de Loki.

- Qu'est ce que ? dit Thor en se protégeant les yeux.

Quelque chose d'imprévue était entrain de se passer, il voulut s'approcher de son père et de son frère quand d'un coup l'éclat devient plus fort et une force étrange projeta Odin a l'autre bout de la pièce , le contre-coup envoya Loki a l'opposé , il heurta violemment le mur et disparu .Heimdall lui était par terre se tenant le visage en gémissant.

Fregga était au chevet de son mari, elle lui tenait la main en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Le sommeil dans lequel il était plongé pouvait lui permettre d'entendre mais heureusement il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de sa femme rongé par l'inquiétude.

Thor entra dans la pièce , le visage de la reine s'illumina d'espoir un court instant mais perdit aussitôt cet éclat en voyant la mine dévasté de son fils

- Alors ? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- On n'en sait rien , la lumière a brulé les yeux de Heimdall , il faudra faire preuve de patience en attendant qu'il se remette. C'est un guerrier valeureux et fort cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps .

- Oh, nous n'avons donc aucunes nouvelles ... , sanglota t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- non , personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu de Loki .

Sa tête.

Sa tête faut la première chose à laquelle il songea en reprenant ses esprits


	2. Chapter 2

** bonjour chers amis ! il y a trèèèèès longtemps j'ai mis mon prologue/chapitre 1 en ligne. Bon je n'avais pas vraiment eu de réactions et je dois dire que je vous avais un peu vendu mon truc brut : le texte et puis basta.**

**Ben voila excusez moi j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous me laisserez des réactions positives.**

**on se retrouve en bas de la page !**

**disclaimer : rien est a moi a part ce qui est a moi ! ( médite la dessus jeune padawan )**

* * *

magic mischief

- chapitre 2 -

sa tête.

sa tête faut la première chose a laquelle il songea en reprenant ses esprits.

Contre toute logique la seconde fut un canard.

Comme a son habitude Petra rendait visites aux personnes âgées habitant le bourg. Comme a son habitude elle les distrayait , leur parlait mais surtout elle écoutait. Elle écoutait ceux qu'elle considérait des puits de connaissance , des portes ouvertes sur une autre époque. Il était extraordinaire que dans cette petite ville perdue dans les contrés neigeuse de la suède, il y ai tellement de gens dont les destins improbables aurait put être contés dans des livres.

Petra salua encore le petit couple de vieux, sorti dans la ruelle enneigée et remis en place son écharpe . Il commençait a neiger plus fortement, elle pria pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle sans encombres. S'avançant encore d'avantage dans la rue elle arriva devant une sorte de taco jaune qui a l'époque ou il avait été crée devait déjà être obsolète . Elle s'installa au volant et mit le contacte.

rien.

elle retenta sa chance.

Neant.

En soupirant elle sortit de la voiture et entrepris , dans toute la grâce et la délicatesse que le monde ai pu offrir a une personne, de mettre un coup de pied dans le moteur.

A ce moment là les lois de la physique furent toute chamboulées. Le coup de pied avait était donné d'une telle façon qu'après une longue succession d'événement anodins qui seraient trop long a narrer un CD se retrouva propulsé sur le siège passager.

Petra rentra en frissonnant et se réinstalla . Elle remarqua un CD a coté d'elle : " best of David Bowie 1969-1974 "

- Han ... David , David , David. tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu me regarde comme ça.

Elle le prit, le mit dans le lecteur et démarra enfin.

Notre amie habitait dans une maison a 8 Km du bourg, pour y arriver il fallait emprunter une route sinueuse enneigée et bordée d'arbres.

Alors qu'elle faisait bonne route l'élément déclencheur de cette histoire arriva.

Dans la voiture retentissait un refrain bien connu que Petra chantonnais :

" there's a starman waiting in the sky he like to come on meet us but he'd think's id blow our mind ... "

Il y a des jours comme ça ou le destin décide de faire de l'humour ...

Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée à destination un grande raie de lumière zébra le ciel pour s'écraser non loin de la route. Dans un geste de pure survie Petra eu le temps d'appuyer avec force sur les freins qui produisirent un crissement étranglé semblable a celui d'un canard qu'on égorge .

Elle reprit ses esprit et sortie avec prudence de la voiture , à pas de loup elle s'approcha du cratère fumant. Son pied butât dans une pierre chevelue et elle s'étala de tout son long.

Attendez... même en Suède les pierres n'ont pas de cheveux. Elle alluma son portable et dirigea le faible faisceau de lumière vers la " pierre". En face d'elle se trouvait un homme, dans un état pitoyable , mais un homme quand même. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le redresser , le pauvre bougre émis un gémissement. Il semblait exténué , de nombreuses plaies ouvertes rependaient du sang sur la neige et ses cheveux était dans un état lamentable ! Mal grès tout , il était en vie !

* * *

Peu a peu loki reprenait conscience de son corps , ses pieds était froids, lentement les sensations remontaient son être le comblant du simple plaisir d'être en vie. Il sentait la caresse des draps sur ça peau ; un moment il resta immobile dans cet état de torpeur exquise jusqu'à l'instant ou il se rendit compte d'une étrange d'une étrange source de chaleur sur son ventre , quelque chose de vibrant et chaud . Il remua , la chose bougea aussi . Il risqua un œil , puis deux . devant lui se tenait un chat . Un gros chat gris au visage placide et aux yeux jaune et brillant. Il se fixèrent un instant , loki essaya en vain de deviner a quoi diable pouvait bien penser cet animal. Le chat paresseux s'étira en baillant , fit le dos rond et se réinstalla sur ce qu'il avait décider être son nouveaux territoire , c'est a dire , le ventre de loki. Celui ci grimaça , la douleur revenait. C'est a cet instant qu'il remarqua les bandages lui entourant la tête , la poitrine et une bonne partie des bras. Les rouages de sa cervelle se mettaient douloureusement en marche.

Il était en vie , il n'était donc pas mort . La logique de cette phrase faillit l'étouffer .

Pire, il était en vie, logé et soigné.Conclusion logique : on l'avait aidé

Il inspecta la pièce du regard. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce, assis sur un lit deux places. Il y avait devant lui une cheminé , sur sa gauche son œil fut vite attiré par l'imposante bibliothèque. En revanche sur sa droite il y avait une ... mince ... ça allait lui revenir , ... UNE TÉLÉVISION ! Il en déduisit qu'il était sur Midgard : génial se dit il. Il en avait vraiment marre de cette planète qui depuis quelques temps ne faisait que faire parler d'elle, c'est vrai quoi suffit que son imbécile de frère aille faire le mariole devant une jolie terrienne et ça y est il ne vous lâchent plus . Bon il est aussi vrai qu'il avait aussi tenter de les assouvir et d'instaurer le chaos et la destruction sur la planète , mais il n'y a pas de mal a vouloir mettre un peu de fun dans la vie quotidienne non ? ils devraient le remercier !

pour finir, il se retourna avec difficulté. Derrière lui il y avait une petite cuisine, une table et quelques chaises.

C'est là qu'il vit une jeune femme travaillant sur la dite table.

Elle n'était pas franchement belle, de petite taille elle avait des cheveux mi-long et brun qui étaient repartis sur son crane en mèches plus rebelles les unes que les autres. Son nez était plutôt grand et ses lèvres fines. Habillé d'une veste en cuir rouge et d'un slim noir elle arborait fièrement un T-shirt noir où était imprimé la silhouette de deux hommes avec des chapeaux et des lunettes noires. juste au dessus d'eux il y avait quelques chose d'écrit en anglais. Sur le coup loki se demanda qui pouvaient bien être ces " frères bleus" ( NDA : quel lecteur avisé et plein de bonne culture générale trouvera qui est sur le t-shirt ? ). Elle était entrain de tricoter a une vitesse folle , absorbée par son travail.

Il pensait qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué , aussi fut il très surpris quand d'un coup elle leva la tête vers lui , le fixant de ses yeux vairons - enfin plutôt de son œil l'autre était resté étonnamment fixe -

Puis le visage très sérieux elle lui demanda :

- Est ce que tu aime les patates ?

* * *

** bon voila un chapitre de fini il n'est pas vraiment long et met les bases en place.**

**La suite arrivera dans ... une durée indéterminée donc si ça ne vous dérange pas d'attendre ( encore la vous avez pas grand chose a attendre vu que la fin, c'est pas du suspence Hitchcockien non plus).**

**que dire que dire ? j'espere que je n'ai pas laissé trop de fautes d'orthographe : j'ai quand même la trouille. J'espère aussi que c'est lisible , bien tourné et pas ecrit trop minablement .**

**Si vous avez des critiques a me faire surtout n'hésitez pas ! ( bon par contre si c'est pour me briser complet et me faire déprimer modérez vous quoi ! on est pas tous parfait et c'est pas la peine d'essayer d'être le plus méchant possible. Je dis ça parce que de temps en temps, je lis les rewiews d'autres fictions et certains internautes de ne se gênent vraiment pas pour casser du sucre sur le dos de l'auteur. Faut ce mettre a la place des gens de temps en temps une rewiew assassine et pleine de méchanceté ça fait mal ,ça démotive et ça aide pas a s'améliorer. )**

**voila see ya mes petits poissons rouges de Bételgeuse !**


End file.
